


To Dance

by imagineagreatadventure



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Drabble, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Regency, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot inspired by this prompt: “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” - sanpod.</p><p>Set in a Regency AU/world I hope one day to build, but, for now, it's a short and sweet one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AryaNoName](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AryaNoName).



They danced together and, as they waited for their turns, Sansa dared to speak to him.

“Mr. Payne,” she said, “It is quite unfair of you to keep silent and expect me to keep up the conversation. It is not gentlemanlike.”

He looked astonished. “I—I apologize, Miss Stark,” Mr. Payne stuttered. Sansa began to feel a swell of sympathy for him but cooled it before it began. After all, she could not afford to care for him. He was barely a gentleman at all, in truth, she had been overly kind in suggesting as much.

“Do keep apologizing then,” she said next, smiling, her voice low so no one else could hear. “For I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Mr. Payne colored, but could not speak as it was their turn to go through the motions. He danced well, she noticed, not one slip in comparison to Mr. Baratheon, who only erred.

“I bid you a goodnight, Miss Stark,” Mr. Payne said at the end, his face still red. Sansa wondered if it was from the heat of the candles or her earlier comments, for she, herself, felt lightheaded. It had to be from the candles and the exhilaration she felt from the dance - she could feel sweat dripping down her back even now. She hoped it wouldn't stain.

“Thank you for the dance,” she said, before dropping into a small curtsy. He smiled at her and the lightheaded feeling only grew stronger until... Sansa fainted.

She awoke in Mr. Payne’s arms, her brother Robb sitting at her other side, calling for a glass of wine.

“Water, please,” she smiled at her brother. Turning her head to face Mr. Payne, Sansa said, “I expect it is my turn to apologize.”

Mr. Payne laughed — although she could not call it a laugh in truth, it was too quiet and kind to be a laugh — and then helped her up, her brother Robb pulling her other side.

“I expect I have drawn enough attention today,” she declared, embarrassed at the stares she was gathering. “Let’s go home, brother.”

Mr. Payne helped her and Robb to the carriage, Robb expressing his gratitude for his help, and Sansa waved at Mr. Payne as they left, trying to ignore how his half-smile made her heart race faster than any glance from Mr. Baratheon.

**Author's Note:**

> Is def. a stand alone, and maybe one day I will be able to create a world around it, with some other couples/ships involved, but that day is not today. Or anytime soon. 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
